Sexypark
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Based off the Pokepark 2 game. Tepig arrogantly challenges Samurott to a battle and loses. However, he has reasons for wanting to beat Samurott so bad, reasons he will definitely show. Male on male shota yaoi. M.


**Sexypark**

**Le adult version of Pokepark, lol. Another yaoi, male x shota! :D Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"Samurott, I challenge you!" Tepig announced loudly right infront of him. The look on his, and Pikachu's, Snivy's, Oshawott's face was priceless. They all thought he couldn't have possibly been serious, but oh, he was. Snivy flicked his head. "Are you mad? He's a Water type, you are Fire." Oshawott nodded in agreement. "Yes, she's right! There's no way you can possibly beat him!" Pikachu nodded in agreement. Oshawott placed his hand on the growling Tepig's shoulder. "Please don't mind him, sir, he speaks nonsense! Surely, you wouldn't really believe he being serious-" "I accept your challenge." The three slammed down to the floor as Tepig smiled. "Alllright!" "Of course, it-" "Yeah, yeah, it's too small fight here, I know that! Come on, let's go~!" He smacked Samurott's leg several times as they walked to the bigger area of Seasong Beach, Tepig yelling, "wish me luck!" As he leaves his disbelieved friends.

"Woah, are those two gonna fight?" Patrat whispered to his buddy Emolga. "I don't know, but if they are, is Tepig crazy?! He's gonna get pummeled out there!" "I know, right?" Tepig shot a glare at them, quieting the two as they and the other Pokes gathered around to where Tepig and Samurott were at. Tepig kicked his foot in the sand, overly ready to take this guy on. Samurott also prepared himself. "No quarter will be asked, and none given." He proclaimed as the match began!

Tepig let out a loud snort and charged at Samurott, body engulfed in a fiery aura. "Here I go!" He leaped up and shot a beam of fire at Samurott. "Gigh!" He flinched a bit from the burn, but other than that, it was nothing. He pulled out one of his swords and smacked Tepig down to the ground with it. "Oof! Heh, not bad!" He did several backflips as he went to charge up another "Flamethrower." Samurott slashed three waves of water from sword, traveling straight for Tepig on the Ground. "Ahh!" Not having quick enough reflects, he got splashed with the three waves. "Gghhh! Water..." He shook his body dry of the water, highly disliking on his body. "Not cool!" He charged at Samurott and did several successful combo hit. "Guagh!" Samurott fell to the ground, the spectators all gasping in shock. "Woah, holy crap!" "He made him fall down! Awesome!" Everyone was amazed; they didn't expect Tepig to actually be that good. "Ah, damn..." Samurott grumbled. He grabbed one of Tepig's hindlegs. "W-wahh, wha?!" Then, he shot a powerful pulse of Water at Tepig. "Guuagghh!" Quickly, Samurott got up, threw Tepig high in the air, and, getting out his sword quickly, did a marathon of water-made slashes at Tepig and finished by slamming him HARD down to the ground. "AAahhh!" Everyone said at the same time. That was it; Tepig was definitely out.

"Well, da-da-da-DAYUM!" Meowth said, looking at the fainted Tepig. "Well, don't take no moron ta know who won dis." He lifted, or more specifically struggled, one of Samurott's forelegs. "Samurott is da winner!" Loud cheers, mixed in with worryful wonders about Tepig, boomed from the watching Pokemon. "Hmph." Samurott slid his sword back in it's pocket. "Do not be overconfident in battles you know you cannot win." "Tepig!" Pikachu, Snivy, and Oshawott ran over to him, wondering if he's alright. "Pikachu, Oshawott, you carry him. We must take him to Audino." Snivy told the guys. Oshawott retorted. "Wait, why do WE have to-" "C'mon, Osha! No time for this, let's go!" Pikachu interjected. Oshawott groaned as he and Pikachu picked up their fainted friend as the smirking Snivy leaded them, everyone clearing a path and looking as they wonder if he is really alright.

"FUCK!" Tepig slammed his hoof against one of the walls of the houses in Cove Town. He nondoubtfully irate about his embarrassing loss to Samurott. It was late at night, so everyone including his friends were in the houses asleep, but he just couldn't tonight. "Stupid fucking asshole! Thinking he's better than me just because he's a Water type and fully evolved and I'm NOT!" He slammed the wall again. "So WHAT if I'm a Fire type and at my lowest stage? God damnit, IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER!" He gave his fullest to this slam, making a big hole in the wall this time. "Ah, oh shit!" He skidded away from that area and leaned against the fountain, letting out a sad sigh. "Now everyone must think I'm a shit-talking weakling..." He lugged his head down in defeat, then sproing it right back up. "No, no, I refuse to let this slide! I'm gonna go back and challenge him and make him see that I really CAN kick his ass!" Literally fiering up with confidence, he dashed back to Seasong Beach, leaving a trail of fire behind him along the way.

The beach grounds were cleared, most Pokemon sleeping up in trees or platforms or boats, in the water, or underground. Samurott was still awake, watching the beach incase anyone threatens to mess with it as his job as the area keeper. "Hmm...Hm?" He noticed a fiery figure come charging at him and it stopped right infront of him. To his surprise (not), it was Tepig, panting heavily with eagerness. "Y-You..." He pointed his paw at Samurott. "I challenge you again!" Sam let out a sigh. "You still have not learned, have you..." He shook his head. "And besides, it is late. Everyone is asleep." Tepig groaned. "Do you really think I care about that? I refuse to leave from here until I get my battle!" "You will be waiting a long time, then." "Well then so be it! Hmph!" Tepig plumped his butt right on the ground, crossing his "arms" like a grumpy little kid. Samurott decided to taunt him a little and sat down the same way as him, crossing his arms and making that same grumpy face as he was doing. "Hmph!" Tepig gritted his teeth. "Ya mocking me, punk?!" Tepig ran over to him and jumped on his leg. He stood up on it and placed his paws on Samurott's chest, glaring up at him. "Don't think you're so hot! B-Because..." He stopped mid-sentence, staring into Samurott's red eyes gave him the inability to talk anymore. "...Hm?" "Uhh..." Tepig's look of anger instantly faded away, his face turning a pale red and his eyes dazed.

This way, he would always become so absorbed in Samurott's eyes. Just being near him made him happy enough. Though he bears a personality of arrogant and overconfident, his real reason for wanting to battle Samurott and win so much; he wants to impress him. He has always thought of Samurott as the coolest Pokemon ever, and his looks were sure to win the hearts of females of all kinds. His serious, yet calm personality added perfectly to the mix. Tepig adores him, and absolutely wants him. The shaking he was doing while being on Samurott's leg, it was of extreme happiness. Having had his hoof upon his chest and staring at his deep red eyes, he was also shaking with a _different _kind of excitement; arousal.

Samurott noticed his sudden change in behavior, and knew all too well what it was. "Tepig..." He lowered his head down to him, softly saying that in his ear. His voice made him much more aroused than he already was. "Y-Y-Yes?" Samurott rubbed his head while pecking his cheek. Tepig shook and whimpered in excitement, flicking his ears wildly in extreme happiness. Samurott then brought his claws to Tepig's cheeks and turned his face to face him. He pressed his lips against the tiny pig, making his eyes go wide, which quickly dazed. A kiss, it's something he never imagined he would be doing with his friend Oshawott's boss. He sat there and let the older one do the work, pressing their lips against each other. Tepig moaned from his partner's tongue slowly sliding in and rubbing against his. He tried moving his own tongue now. His mouth was getting soaked from their saliva, but he didn't mind. He didn't care how long or messy the kiss was, he wanted this to last forever. He believed this was enough to pleasure him; definitely not enough, as was also the thought of Samurott.

Samurott brought Tepig's dream to an end as he parted lips from the younger one, a trail of slime making a bride between the mouth of the two. "Uhh?" Tepig was not at all happy he stopped that; he wanted more of that. Samurott brought his two sets of claws down to Tepig's chest. He rubbed his claws all of over his chest, groping it in gentle, slow rhythms. "Haaah..." Tepig moaned softly, moving his forelegs out of the way for Samurott's claws to explore more. "Shh... you must be quiet. The Pokemon over there are asleep." He softly whispered to Tepig in such a sexy voice, that it was almost hypnotizing. Tepig nodded and closed his mouth shut to prevent any more sounds. However, the two pinches Samurott gave him were impossible to ignore; he let out another pleasure-filled moan, this time a noticeably loud one. "!" He placed his hooves against his mouth immediately, realizing this. Samurott brought his head down. "Forgive me. That was quite ironic of me." Tepig shook his head, absolutely loving that stimulation he gave him.

Samurott grabbed Tepig and layed him on his stomach while still on his leg. "?" Tepig was confused at first, but the feeling if something slick and slimy go insde a certain area of his, he knew well what Samurott was doing. "Haaah..." He gasped out, biting his mouth in and pressing his hooves against Samurott's leg. He let out his voice completely in his leg, which came out as muffles from the experienced tongue exploring the inside of him, twisting and twirling about. Tepig bucked his hips up, allowing Samurott's tongue to slide in deeper inside of him. "Mmm...Mmm..." He continued moaning inside of his leg, his hindlegs fighting to stand up, the enormous amounts of pleasure stimulation inside of them making them shiver like crazy. Samurott then finally brought his tongue from out of Tepig, and replaced it with his claws. "!" Tepig released a surprise wheeze, removing his mouth from Samurott's leg. Tepig quickly admired the sharp claw playing around inside of him, his slight breaths and the wagging of his tail. Then Samurott slid another claw inside, making Tepig jerk up. "You're so tight. And my claws feel like they're poking inside really warm bread." He told him, sliding his claws in and out in a slow but expert motion. "Haaah, ahh!" Tepig's moans were nonstop, his vision fading and his ears flapping all too wildly. The pleasure was overpowering for him. Though, he realized he was the only one being pleasured; he didn't want that.

"Sa...Samurott..." "Hm?" Samurott released his two claws from out the pig. "I-I love what you're doing, but..." He looked at Samurott's erect member. "You should enjoy this, too." Tepig, somewhat struggling, trotted over to Samurott's member, gasping in awe how big it is. "No, Tepig, that's okay..." Though he says that, he didn't prevent the little piggy from placing his tongue on it. He slid his tongue up the hard shaft, lapping up the precum spilling out from him. Samurott let out a breath, rubbing Tepig's head. Tepig's tongue happily explored the rest of his member, nibbling on it and even rubbing his hooves against it simultaneously. Samurott slightly groaned, this time he being the one feeling pleasure. "Mmm..." Tepig slid it inside of his mouth, though only a little as his tiny mouth could barely take in such a size. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, now standing up on his twos to try to take some more in. "Tepig... that's...good." Samurott's legs shook from the surprisingly expertise fellatio he was receiving. He pressed his claws down on Tepig's head to make him suck more. His tiny tongue pressed against his member, his mouth feeling extremely warm like an oven, Samurott enjoyed this certainly. Tepig moved his head faster, staring up at Samurott with such an innocent, yet lust-filled face. "Nnggh..." Samurott's muscles tensed up and he thrusted his hips up as he shot his semen inside of the young pig's mouth. "Mrph?!" Tepig was completely caught off guard, but willingly took in his liquids, savoring the flavor of the hot, tasty cum blasting down his throat. "Mmmm.." He swallowed as much as he could before sliding his mouth off of the still erect member.

"Ah, that felt...good, Tepig." Samurott said panting and blushing lightly. Tepig smiled in response, happy he was able to please the man he loved so much. Samurott grabbed Tepig by his sides and brought him closer. He started into the younger ones eyes, which were staring right back into his red ones. "Do you want to continue, Tepig?" Tepig felt his erect member pressing against his hole. Never doing this, he was very nervous, but at the same time wanted to do this very much. "Yes." Is all what he said. Samurott nodded. "If it is too much, simply tell me to stop." "Y...Yes." And with that, Samurott slowly slid his member inside of Tepig.

"Ahh, ahh..." His voice trailed off and he winced in pain. The large insertion in his tight hole was a bit much. His eyes became watery and he panted heavily. "Are you okay?" Samurott's voice snapped him out of his trance. "If it is too painful, I'll take it out." Tepig shook his head. This is what he always wanted, he would let slight pain stop him from doing this. "Aye, if you say so." Samurott gripped Tepig's sides tighter and began moving. "Aahh...ahh..." His moans were very faint, and his eyes were water-filled. He pressed his head against Samurott's chest, sliding his tongue in circles on it. Samurott flinched a little while keeping his beat of slowly thrusting inside the young one. The pain was slowly going away from Tepig and was instead replaced by a feeling of pleasure. "Sa-Samurott..." His voice was filled with lust, the love he felt of his partner's giant, hard member pulsing inside of his tight, fiery-warm hole. "F-Faster..." He wanted more. He wanted to really feel it. "P-Please, Samurott. Pump your big cock inside of me faster..." He breathed out, staring his cute yet seductive-filled at Samurott. Samurott returned a similar stare back at him, nodding. He wrapped his foreleg around Tepig's waist, clenching his stomach. With the other, he pressed it against Tepig's head, slamming down inside of his cock faster. "Ooohh, aahh!" Tepig's moans and yelps of pleasure increased significantly. He shot his eyes closed, feeling completely in heaven right now. "S-Samurott, ahh, I, I...love you." He whispered in a voice filled with complete happiness and pure lust. Samurott brought his head down and pressed his lips against his cheek. He whispered in his ear, "I love you too," before delivering another stream of his semen inside the pig. "Mmnn..." The feeling of the white hot liquids trailing inside of him was bliss. "Aahh...that was the best..." He said as he trailed off to sleep, completely drained off the energy he's used. Samurott cleaned him and himself off from the mess and hurled the tired piggy onto his back. "Such a bold little one..." He said to himself, slightly smiling as he carried Tepig back to home.

The next morning, Tepig awoke, thinking nothing but of the events that happened last night. "Hmm..." All of it, it was like a dream to him, a dream he would not mind if it lasted forever. The pulsing he feels own there and the scent of Samurott, he knew it had all been reality. He wanted to see him again, more than anything else right now. And that moment when he whispered "I love you" in his ear, he could have died out of happiness. "...I want to see him!" He declared as he hopped off the bed and ran off to see his beloved man, his three buddies being in other rooms followed him as they saw him run at Deoxys-like speed. He ran a fiery trail on the sand of Seasong beach and on the bridge, getting to the area where Samurott knew automatically who it was. "Samurott!" Tepig screamed, his three friends panting as they barely caught up with him. "Yes? Do you want to battle me again?" Tepig couldn't even look up from his face without completely blushing. Ever since that night, he couldn't ever look at Samurott the same way ever again, and in a good way. "Y...Y...YES!" He charged at him. "Duah! T-Tepig, what are you..." His three friends gasped in shock as he glomped the older Pokemon, sending him down to the ground on his back. Tepig coughed up some of the sand he swallowed and shrieked when he realized how close he was from Samurott's face. "U-Uhh, s-sorry! I kind of lo-" His sentence was halted from Samurott daringly pressing his lips against his. He quickly threw back as his three friends ran up to them. "You really are reckless, aren't you?" Tepig pouted, face completely red. "Oh, whatever! Let's just fight, you!" Though he was secretly happy inside that he did that.

* * *

**Endio! Wow, I have to admit, I loved writing that. It seems I tend to write my best with yaoi. :/ Well, whateva, I hoped you liked it. Bye!**


End file.
